elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Silver Hand/Archive 1
Vampire Hunters? I believe although the silverhand mainly focus on werewolves they also hunt vampires as they usually have vampire dust in their inventory. Re:Vampire Hunters? They could be vampires too and hunt werewolves.......Chargersphinx (talk) 00:57, November 21, 2011 (UTC) Re:Vampire Hunters? The vampire dust can be used to create cure disease potions. The also carry other ingr. To make them, like mudcrab chitin and hawk feathers. They are probably not vampires.. Just scarred to be infected with some werewolf disease. Re:Vampire Hunters? Is it necissary to have the line about them being vampires if there is that amount of evidence angianst it? It looks bad. ---Zombie says BLARG--- 00:16, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Re:Vampire Hunters? They carry ingredients to make cure disease potions, they certainly get their Vampire Dust at an Alchemist Shop like every one else, we don't have any evidence of vampire hunting activity. The only corpses found in their campments are werewolfs. But i have another question : is there a lycanthopy disease to be catch in the first place ? Or the silver hand is poorly aware of the way Skyrim werewolves are born ? (blood drinking) Turanar42 (talk) 12:27, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Re:Vampire Hunters? The origins of Werewolves across all of Tamriel is poorly understood. Also. Aela mentions feral werewolves, and others who lost control of the power. So there's most likely a non-Companion based population of Werewolves. Example being Sinding. He's clearly a warrior of no significant stature, and no ex-member of the companions. I'm sure a few Werewolves are renegade Circle members, such as Arnbjorn, but the majority must be a local population, or Werewolves that fled Morrowind after the Vvardenfell eruption. NiteShadeX, The Black Nite 23:27, February 2, 2012 (UTC) Re:Vampire Hunters? Fat fingered my edit reason. Edited removing the two quests listed as they are Companion/circle Quests and Not Quests related to the Silver Hand and or related to their faction. Joking about in the misson proving honour some can be found in coffins. Could this be a possible easter egg? 07:59, February 16, 2012 (UTC) I think they are Vampires i saw them come out of coffins also in that mission. Does the Silver Hand only hunt werewolves? Or all types of were-animals? No vampires Viewing their data in the creation kit clearly indicates silver hand's members to be classified as bandits. The same for their leaders. They do not use vampiric drain, one cannot be infected with Sanguinare Vampiris by any silver hand member. With Dawnguard installed, there's no change in their appearance. Nothing vampire-related other than an ingredient! Vampire dust is part of LootSilverHandRandom, their race is FoxRace. The Real Guide (talk) 22:44, December 18, 2012 (UTC) question "They could be considered anti-heroes seeing how their cause is noble, but have a tendancy to come to blows with The Circle, who could also be seen as good." Where di this come from? I don't really see how this sentence is necessary. Or what it's based on. It's also really awkwardly written. Azaisya (talk) 01:19, June 3, 2013 (UTC) Makes sence to me. They hunt Werewolves which is a good thing in general but their obsessed with killing the Circle who (as far as we know) only do good. Theres a thread in forums about the Dawnguard and Silver Hand and as i said there the Dawnguard tolerated Serana when they saw she wasn't really evil the Companions weren't evil yet the Silver Hand still kept trying to wipe them out. Your right that its not actually said though. AzuraKnight (talk) 17:20, June 18, 2013 (UTC) There ought to have been an alternative questline where the Dragonborne could betray the Cirlce in order to join and rise in the ranks of the Silver Hand. RepublicofE (talk) 03:36, August 15, 2015 (UTC) Silver? I haven't got a clue about WoW but always thought the name Silver hand came from the fact silver was the only way to kill Werewolves in modern fiction (Wikipedia link) just thought i'd mention it, and now i made myself want to watch Monster Squad again... AzuraKnight (talk) 17:06, June 18, 2013 (UTC)